Birthday Surprises
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: James and Albus are working on a birthday surprise for their Grandma Molly's birthday and Lily uses this time to protest about worms. Family Fluff.


**Birthday Surprises**

"Look! Do I like butter?" Lily asked excitedly, putting a buttercup under her chin.

Albus laughed at her. "You do."

"Are you two going to help or just sit there playing with the buttercups?" James puffed, looking at his little sister and brother who were sitting on the grass. Albus got up and started to help James, however, Lily stayed put, putting her buttercup in the journal she was writing in, next to her favorite quill.

"I don't want to dig through the earth, there are worms in there burrowing around, and now you're ruining their home!" Lily shook her head. "Imagine if you were one of the worms and a human just came along and started scooping up your home, it would be like an earthquake was happening!"

"You're so dramatic," James rolled his eyes. "We're not going to kill the worms, they can just be moved. Plus, we want to hurry up and plant the new flowers before Gran gets home... you know she loves having new plants."

"I'm not dramatic, I just have filled up feelings about the worms," Lily pouted and her brother looked at her like she was insane.

"You what?"

"Never mind," Lily shook her head. "You know, usually people just give the flowers, they don't actually plant them," Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "We could give Gran a birthday present that doesn't involve killing the worms homes."

"Or we can just do the flowers and ignore your silly ideas," James sassed.

"Don't be afraid of your silly ideas," Lily singsonged. "It might just save the worms."

"It's done, and we didn't see one worm," James clapped his hands together to get the dirt off of them.

"That doesn't mean you didn't just destroy their home!" Lily protested, throwing her arms up in the air to make her point.

"Give it a rest, Lil, the worms are fine they even have a new foundation full of roots to burrow through," James explained. "Al, tell her she's being ridiculous."

"I'm staying neutral on this one," Albus claimed, getting off the ground and going over to sit next to his sister.

"I didn't think of that," Lily paused. "Maybe they like the flowers."

"Exactly!" James exclaimed. "Now come help me de-gnome the rest of the garden."

"No way!" Lily laughed. "I'm not the one that got grounded for being suspended for fighting in school! You have to do it yourself!"

"I'll help," Albus offered going back over to the garden and sitting down.

Lily shook her head. "You're crazy, those things are evil and they bite... I'm going back inside to get ready for the party."

"Don't do anything stupid... I am supposed to be watching you."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm eight, Jamie I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"You'll always be a baby to me," James replied, licking out his tongue.

Lily ignored him and skipped around the garden singing her favorite song, "From Eden" by Hozier just because she knew it drove her brother crazy.

"Lily, I will write you out of existence!" James yelled at her.

"I dare you to even try," Lily laughed, falling down on the grass. James just ignored her and put his attention on not getting bit by the garden gnomes.

Eventually, Lily got bored and went into the burrow. She looked at the hands of her grandmother's clock and saw that she and her grandfather were still traveling. The burrow had been decorated for the party and the only thing left to do was to get dressed and wait for the guests to arrive. Lily got dressed in a short gold colored shirt that sparkled and had the word dream written on the front of it. Once she was dressed her aunts and uncles started to arrive. Most of her cousins were at Hogwarts, after all, it was October 30th, however, the cousins that didn't start Hogwarts yet were present to celebrate their grandmothers birthday.

"The coffee is over there," Lily explained to everyone as she was putting the napkins on the table. "I know how adults need their coffee."

Lily spent the remainder of her time waiting staring at the clock, wanting to be right ready to greet her grandparents as soon as they got home. Once the clock hands turned to home, she ran to the door.

"We're home," Arthur called out and Lily hugged her grandparents tightly.

"Happy Birthday Gran," Lily smiled, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. "Come see your surprise!"

Lily led her grandmother to the garden which was covered with new flowers with various different colors: purple, orange, gold, pink, and even champagne. The garden had also been completely degnomed.

"It's beautiful," Molly grinned with tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't thank her, she didn't do anything," James grumbled. "Too busy being worried about the silly worms."

"James don't be so salty," Lily shook her head. "Did the worms crawl up your butt?"

Everyone laughed wholeheartedly and all in all it was a wonderful birthday.

* * *

Word Count: 851

Assignment 12: Gardening Task 2; (Setting) The Burrow's Garden

Earth Faerie; Neutral, Earth, Grass, grounded, worms, plant, burrowing, earthquake, foundation, roots

Who's your daddy; (character) Arthur Weasley

Days of The Week; July 17, 2018 - World Snake Day: Write about your favorite Slytherin character.

Summer Prompts; Gardening

Color Prompts; Champagne

Birthstones; Sardonyx - (dialogue) "Don't be afraid of your silly ideas

Flower Prompts; Daisy - (scenario) Putting a buttercup under your chin to see if you like butter or not

Shay's Musical; 1776 - write about fighting for an unpopular cause

Gryffindor Challenge; James Sirius Potter, short-tempered, Gold

Character Appreciation; (Trait) Intelligent

Book Club; Aiko: (object) journal/notebook, (word) sparkle, (word) dream

Showtime; Raise You Up / Just Be - (word) Celebrate

Lyric Alley; Filled up feelings

Sophie's Shelf; Klaus Baudelaire: Write about someone showing a lot of intelligence from an early age

Count Your Buttons; "From Eden" by Hozier

Lo's Lowdown; Hikaru Sulu - write about someone who loves plants

Hot Air Balloon; (Event) A birthday

Homes Mystery Challenge; Action - Skipping

Film Festival; Action - Fighting in school

Gobstones; Purple Stone - Birthday, (Object) Napkin, "From Eden" by Hozier, (Food) Coffee

Eagle Day; Minerva McGonagall: (dialogue) "I will write you out of existence." / "I dare you." (bonus); (word) quill

Yearly 365; 123. (Event) A Birthday Party

Yearly Insane house; 684. (Event) A Birthday Party

Yearly Resolutions; Write something really cheesy and fluffy

Favorite Character Boot Camp; Lily Potter II; Young

Character Diversity Boot Camp; James Potter II; Hurry

Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp; Slytherin (Lily); Earth

Character Trait Boot Camp; Industrious!James

Cest Boot Camp; Lily/James; Plant

Build a Zoo; Chimpanzee's - (Setting) The Burrow

Are you Crazy Enough to Do it: (restriction) Can't use the word said


End file.
